


Odszukać siebie

by hypka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Happy Ending, Lancelot Lives, M/M, little angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artur po pobiciu Merlina przez nieznanych sprawców zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel zajmujący pozycję Królewskiego Czarodzieja jest kimś więcej niż tylko lojalnym poddanym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odszukać siebie

**Author's Note:**

> Praca w toku. Z uwagi na pracę uaktualnienia mogą nastąpić w odległym terminie, ale plan jest, trzeba go jeszcze zrealizować.

Merlin nie spiesząc się, zmierzał do bramy miasta. Pomimo nowego statusu jako oficjalny doradca króla do spraw magii, młody czarodziej nadal w wolnych chwilach pomagał Gajuszowi w zbieraniu leczniczych ziół. Przy okazji uzupełniał również własne herbarium. Nie zawsze teraz mógł liczyć na swoją magię. Odkąd Arthur awansował go na nowe stanowisko, na usilne nalegania rady królestwa, Merlin został związany przysięgą, że nie będzie używał magii do własnych celów, a jedynie na wyraźny rozkaz lub prośbę króla.  
Słonce pomału chyliło się ku zachodowi i Merlin mijając bramę przyspieszył kroku chcąc wykorzystać ostatnie promienie dnia. Zaprzątnięty myślami nie zauważył dwóch skrywających się w szpalerze drzew ludzi, którzy, gdy tylko ich minął, ruszyli za nim.  
W lesie było cicho. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgotnego drewna i mchu. Merlin skręcił w boczną ścieżkę prowadzącą do jego ulubionej polany.  
Na dźwięk przeraźliwego gwizdu czarodziej z zaskoczenia potknął się o leżącą gałąź i po krótkiej przegranej walce o odzyskanie równowagi upadł na ziemię. Nie zdążył się dobrze podnieść, gdy mocny kopniak trafił go w brzuch posyłając w gąszcz krzaków. Całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc. Gdy walczył o oddech, para rąk chwyciła go za ramiona i pociągnęła do góry. Głowa eksplodowała ogniskiem bólu, po tym jak jeden z napastników uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Merlin nawet nie zauważył jak znowu znalazł się na ziemi. Następny kopniak ponownie odebrał mu oddech. Skulił się w sobie gdy za mocnym ciosem nastąpiły kolejne. W desperacji zasłaniał głowę rękami, chroniąc ją przed ciężkimi butami. Był to jedyny sposób obrony. Nie był wytrenowanym w walce rycerzem, a magia znajdowała się teraz poza jego zasięgiem, jedyną nadzieją było szybkie znudzenie się napastników, zanim go zabiją. Jeszcze mocniej podkulił kolana próbując zakryć wrażliwy brzuch. Niestety nic nie mógł poradzić na odsłonięte plecy, które przejęły cały ciężar agresji atakujących go ludzi. Merlin nie wiedział ilu ich jest. Całkowicie zaskoczony atakiem nawet nie zdążył ich policzyć, a co dopiero zauważyć twarze.  
W tym momencie wyjątkowy mocne i celne kopnięcie w nerki wytrąciło czarodzieja z jego obronnej pozycji, gdy w odruchu wyprostował się na chwilę odsłaniając głowę. To wystarczyło, by kolejny dobrze wymierzony cios pozbawił go przytomności. Dwójka napastników zauważyła jak ciało czarodzieja zwiotczało. W końcu przestali go kopać i cicho się namówili. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań odwrócili się i odeszli zostawiając krwawiącego i pobitego chłopaka w kępie krzaków.

***

Artur zapukał do komnaty Merlina. Było już późno, lecz chciał naradzić się jeszcze z młodym czarodziejem co do ewentualnej opieki nad osobami, które odkryły w sobie zdolności do władania magią, a jednocześnie miały trudności z pełną ich kontrolą. Artur chciał ten temat poruszyć na najbliższym spotkaniu z radą i uznał, że dobrze by było wysłuchać opinii Merlina.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie króla, Artur jednak wszedł do środka. Gdzieś w głowie mignęła mu myśl, że Merlin przez tyle lat nie kłopotał się nawet pukaniem, zatem władca i tak wyświadczał mu większą grzeczność.  
Merlina jednak nie było w komnacie. Ogień w kominku właśnie dogasał, co świadczyło, że czarodziej wyszedł jakiś czas temu. Artur przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się jego krnąbrny doradca, akurat wtedy gdy jest potrzebny królowi. Odrzucił pomysł z tawerną, po tym jak niedawno Gwaine z grupką rycerzy zaciągnął młodego czarodzieja do Wschodzącego Słońca, Merlin powiedział, że na jakiś czas woli się tam nie pokazywać. Co się tam wydarzyło, nie chciał Arturowi powiedzieć, ale mina Merlina mówiła, że było to dosyć traumatyczne przeżycie i Artur wątpił, by jego zaginiony obecnie przyjaciel tam teraz siedział. Artur porzucił zatem ideę odwiedzenia przybytku alkoholu i hazardu, zamiast tego skierował się do komnaty Gajusza. Jakieś dwa dni temu Merlin mówił coś o uzupełnieniu zapasów ziół dla królewskiego medyka, może zatem Gajusz będzie mógł pomóc mu w odnalezieniu młodego maga.  
Gajusz na szczęście jeszcze nie spał. Gdy Artur otworzył drzwi do komnaty medyk krzątał się wokół dziwnej aparatury, która dymiła, bulgotała i ogólnie trzymała Artura na dystans nie tylko z uwagi na wygląd, który stwarzał wrażenie, że lada chwila zostanie po tej aparaturze tylko dziura w podłodze, ale również z powodu wyjątkowo ohydnego zapachu, który unosił się wraz z zielonkawą parą w wewnątrz komnaty.  
\- Witaj Gajuszu, nie chciałbym cię odrywać od twojego zajęcia, które na pewno jest niezwykle ważne - zaczął władca stojąc ciągle w progu - ale może wiesz, gdzie się podziewa mój świeżo mianowany królewski doradca do spraw magii?  
\- Ach, witaj Arturze. - Gajusz odwrócił się do króla pospiesznie wycierając ręce w zaplamiony zieloną substancją gałgan. Co nie pomogło rękom medyka, które nadal pozostały upstrzone zieloną mazią. Artur miał gorącą nadzieję, że Gajusz nie wykaże chęci wyciągnięcia ręki na przywitanie. Młody król szczerze szanował starszego pana, ale ta zielona maź wcale nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Właściwie wyglądała na taką, co nie chce zejść ze skóry nawet po intensywnym szorowaniu i myciu. Artur nie miał ochoty przekonywać się, czy tak jest w rzeczywistości. Na wszelki wypadek schował dłonie za siebie splatając palce w geście bardziej przypisanemu słudze niż władcy królestwa.  
Gajusz na szczęście nie spieszył się z podawaniem ręki. Wprost przeciwnie pozostał przy swoim stole mierząc wzrokiem stojącego w progu króla.  
\- Wasza Wysokość szuka Merlina?  
\- Częściej nazywam go tym idiotą, ale faktycznie takie nosi imię.  
Słysząc słowa króla Gajusz uniósł znacząco brew. Artur chciał uważać siebie za odpornego na tę oznakę rychłej zguby, ale nawet jego królewski majestat był bezbronny wobec mrocznej siły „uniesionej brwi Gajusza”. Próbując utrzymać autorytet Artur odkaszlnął sucho i z całej siły próbował pozostać w bezruchu, by nie przestąpić z nogi na nogę, jak skarcony nastolatek. Po chwili brew Gajusza opadła, gdy medyk wrócił wzrokiem do swojego eksperymentu, który w tym momencie nabrał większej aktywności. W powietrze przez szczeliny w naczyniach przedostało się z głośnym sykiem więcej zielonej pary, a smród nabrał na intensywności.  
Rozkojarzony medyk mruknął coś pod nosem, popukał w rurkę i nie odwracając się od stołu odpowiedział królowi.  
\- Merlin wybierał się do lasu po zioła, miał przynieść mi kozłka lekarskiego. Wydawać by się mogło, że połowa dworu zapadła ostatnio na dziwną epidemię nerwicy. - Tu Gajusz urwał zaaferowany bulgoczącym na stole widowiskiem.  
Artur wycofał się pospiesznie, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. W myślach kierował się już do królewskich stajni sprawdzić, czy Merlin na wycieczkę do lasu udał się konno, czy na piechotę. Chwilę po tym jak wyszedł z zamku, usłyszał grzmot i kątem oka zauważył wydobywający się z pracowni medyka zielony dym. Władca westchnął głęboko na widok siwej głowy medyka w oknie, który uspokajająco kiwał ręką, wołając, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma co wzbudzać po nocy alarmu. Arthur zaczepił idącego naprzeciwko strażnika wydając mu polecenie, by ktoś ze służących udał się do komnaty Gajusza i sprawdził, czy nie potrzebuje on może pomocy. Sam zaś wrócił myślami do Merlina, którego nieobecność budziła w Arturze coraz większy niepokój.  
W stajni Artur przekonał się, że nie brakuje żadnego konia, co znaczyło, że Merlin poszedł pieszo. I prawdopodobnie w pojedynkę. Jego podejrzenia potwierdzili strażnicy, którzy popołudniem pełnili wartę przy bramie. Stojący obecnie na warcie żołnierze poinformowali króla, że królewski mag jeszcze nie powrócił. Środek nocy zastał Artura i garstkę jego najlepszych rycerzy na siodłaniu koni i przygotowaniach do wyprawy poszukiwawczej. W towarzystwie pary ogarów i żołnierzy trzymających pochodnie mężczyźni opuścili mury miasta.  
Psy niemalże natychmiast podjęły trop, prowadząc ludzi do ścieżki, gdzie w mroku od wielu godzin leżał na ziemi pobity mag. W czasie, jaki upłynął od pobicia Merlin kilkakrotnie odzyskiwał świadomość, ale upływ krwi, ból w klatce piersiowej, głowie i plecach sprawiały, że szybko ponownie ją tracił. W momencie, gdy znalazł go Artur, Merlin był nieprzytomny. Nawet nie jęknął, gdy delikatnie odwrócono go na plecy i w świetle migających pochodni dało się zobaczyć jego zakrwawioną twarz. Z powodu opuchlizny, jednego oka w ogóle nie było widać. Zaschnięta krew nie kryła wcale wielkich sińców, potęgowała za to makabryczny obraz, jaki przedstawiało sobą trudne teraz do rozpoznania oblicze Merlina. Tylko widoczne ruchy klatki piersiowej świadczyły o tym, że chłopak jeszcze żyje.  
Usta Artura zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a dłonie złożyły w pięści aż skóra na kostkach zbielała. Gniew, który opanował władcę Camelotu bliższy był furii rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia.  
Artur nie wiedział, co się stało, ale był pewny, że nawet bogowie nie uchronią sprawców tego napadu przed morzem bólu, jakiego doświadczą, gdy tylko dorwie ich w swoje ręce. Młody król kilka razy głęboko odetchnął i żelaznym wysiłkiem woli rozluźnił dłonie. Przyklęknął przy pobitym przyjacielu jednocześnie zwracając się do Gwaine’a.  
\- Pojedziesz natychmiast do miasta i przyprowadzisz wóz. Spiesz się, jakby cię same ogary piekielne goniły. Elyan pojedzie z tobą, by zawiadomić Gajusza, że Merlin został napadnięty. Niech Gajusz przygotuje wszystko co potrzebne. Jedźcie szybko!  
Obaj rycerze wsiedli na konie i pogalopowali w kierunku miasta. Na miejscu zostało dwóch rycerzy: Leon i Percival oraz trzech żołnierzy z pochodniami, którzy trzymali na smyczy pobudzone zapachem krwi i nerwową atmosferą psy. Artur zdjął pelerynę i złożył ją w miękki pakunek. Delikatnie wsunął tkaninę pod głowę nieprzytomnego chłopaka, by nie leżała na ziemi. Zabrał od Leona jego pelerynę i ostrożnie przykrył pokiereszowane ciało, tak że widoczna była jedynie opuchnięta i zsiniała twarz.  
Czekając na swoich rycerzy naprzemian nerwowo zaciskał dłoń i ją rozluźniał. Uczucie bezsilności walczyło z ogromnym gniewem, by po chwili zostać zastąpionym przez prawie obezwładniający strach, że Merlin może tego nie przeżyć. Chłopak był taki zimny. Każdemu oddechowi towarzyszyło niewielkie rzężenie, co budziło podejrzenie, że pękło któreś żebro, może nawet kilka, jeśli stan twarzy miał tu być jakimś wyznacznikiem stanu reszty ciała.  
\- Pospiesz się Gwaine...

***

\- Gdzie jestem?  
\- U Gajusza. Byłeś w takim stanie, że lepiej było cię nie ruszać. Do tego Gajusz mógł cię tutaj mieć na oku i gdyby była potrzeba szybko zareagować.  
\- Acha. A ty jesteś jego pomocnikiem? Też tutaj mieszkasz? To chyba nie jest Eldor, nie pamiętam, żeby w naszej wiosce znajdowały się takie kamienne budowle.  
Artur poczuł uścisk w żołądku.  
\- Merlin, nie wiesz kim jestem? Nie pamiętasz niczego ze swego pobytu w Camelot?  
\- Camelot? - Merlin szeroko otworzył oczy. Widać w nich było niepokój i lęk.  
\- Czy coś się stało z moją matką? Nic jej nie jest? Chcę ją zobaczyć!  
Merlin prawie poderwał się z posłania i tylko nagły błysk bólu, który przeszył całe jego ciało udaremnił jego zamiary. Chłopak z głośnym jękiem ponownie opadł na wypchany słomą materac.  
Artur przytrzymał go za ramiona, by powstrzymać przyjaciela przed dalszymi próbami wstania z łóżka, chociaż w Merlinie po tym pierwszym zrywie przeszła ochota na jakiekolwiek ruchy. Popatrzył bezradnie na Artura z nadzieją na uzyskanie dobrych wiadomości.  
Król zmusił się do bladego uśmiechu chcąc uspokoić leżącego z obandażowaną głową Merlina. W jego stanie zdenerwowanie było ostatnią rzeczą jaką młody czarodziej potrzebował.  
\- Twojej matce nic nie jest. Z tego co wiem nadal mieszka w spokoju w Eldor.  
\- Co ja zatem robię w Camelot?  
\- Na chwilę obecną wypoczywasz i próbujesz dojść do zdrowia, po tym jak zostałeś mocno pobity.  
\- Pobity? To dlatego wszystko mnie boli?  
\- Tak. Ktoś uderzył cię w głowę, pewnie dlatego nic nie pamiętasz.  
Artur czuł się odrobinę zraniony. Nawet jeśli Merlin nie był winny temu, że nie pamięta swego króla, w obliczu całkowitego wymazania Artura ze wspomnień, serce władcy nieco się ścisnęło. Szybko jednak zdusił w sobie tę iskrę urazy. Zastąpiła ją troska i niepokój.  
\- Nazywam się Artur i jestem twoim przyjacielem.  
\- Aha.  
\- Jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz próbował wstawać, pójdę i zawołam Gajusza, to nasz medyk.  
Merlin chciał pokiwać głową, lecz natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Zwilżył zatem spierzchnięta usta i na głos wyraził swoją zgodę.  
\- Czy zanim wyjdziesz możesz mi podać trochę wody, strasznie chce mi się pić.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Artur sięgnął do stolika, na którym stał drewniany kubek. Ostrożnie pomógł Merlinowi nieco się podnieść i przyłożył krawędź naczynia do ust spragnionego chłopaka. Gdy Merlin zrobił kilka łyków, król odsunął kubek.  
\- Gajusz mówił, żeby nie dawać ci za dużo wody naraz, bo możesz się pochorować. Gdy wrócę z Gajuszem, dostaniesz więcej. Tylko nigdzie się nie ruszaj.  
\- Ruszanie się to ostatnia rzecz na jaką mam teraz ochotę. Wszystko mnie boli i jestem strasznie zmęczony.  
\- To odpoczywaj i nic się nie przejmuj, wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko musisz wyzdrowieć.  
Król zdążył dotrzeć do drzwi, gdy usłyszał ciche słowa, wypowiedziane z wysiłkiem włożonym w walkę przed zaśnięciem.  
\- W porządku... Arturze. Miło było cię poznać.  
Gdy Artur odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Merlina, chłopak już spał. Artur westchnął głęboko. Merlin obudził się co prawda, ale nie tylko nie pamiętał, kto go napadł, ale stracił też wspomnienia z co najmniej ostatnich dziesięciu lat swojego życia spędzonego na dworze Camelot. Na dodatek nie wiadomo było, czy jest to tylko przejściowe, czy Artur jednak stracił swego najlepszego przyjaciela może nie w sposób, jaki obawiał się najbardziej, ale poprzez unicestwienie więzi, tak wiele znaczącej dla młodego króla. Merlin był jedyną osobą, przy której mógł być tak naprawdę sobą, i na którą zawsze mógł liczyć. Skoro Merlin nie pamiętał Artura, trudno im będzie powrócić do ich naturalnej dynamiki, kiedy znali siebie na wylot i mogli porozumiewać się bez słów.

***


End file.
